


two ghosts

by atrophied (traintravks)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emo, Enjoy!, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Queer Youth, Small Towns, everything i write is draped in a layer of sadness, soulmate shit, youth culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintravks/pseuds/atrophied
Summary: get me out of this sinking town before i drown //or a summer emo larry au where they are young and free but not really. it's just classic me making everything angsty.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	two ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this is june 2017 in costa in scunthorpe, england during a hellish summer waiting for my sisters job interview to be over and it was the first time i had a costa pesto sandwich and it was good. 
> 
> enjoy this emo larry fic, dark larrie areej rise!!!! 
> 
> title inspired by the wonderful harry styles song "two ghosts" go stream it!
> 
> comments and kudos so very much appreciated, my heart enlarges in size every time anyone interacts with me <3
> 
> lots of love,  
> areej x

empty swimming pools and blue moons and neighbourhoods that are eerily serene.

white teeth and cherry lips and everything that is nice is justified- but double edged and the monsters like to traipse around town dawn to dusk. 

louis suffers from the brain-is-alone feeling and scratches his life story into the walls he’ll never visit again. famine roads and that pet toad he fostered for a week and the long way home ring around his mind. 

dust,dust,deceit and peppermint tea. isn’t that really neat?

harry is a ghost he bites his lips before he speaks and says please and thank you repeatedly, vicariously lives through people, watches dragonflies and can’t drink strong coffee. there are too many foxgloves (insincerity) and the smell of jasmine won’t leave his sheets. he reads hipster poetry, takes too many pictures and feels absurdly lonely. it’s not foreign to him.

they meet by accident actually. same local pub, bus station, what would you expect in this tiny town. all the young ones hang around the old town park and make a mockery of everything they've ever hoped to be. 

dreams don’t exist, they die here. 

he meets louis there and somehow there is a pit in his stomach, adrenaline pumping. blue blue eyes and ruffled hair, a cigarette behind his ear. louis has paint and glitter all over his hands and a smile that feels like the sunrise. harry regrets not being alive, turns around and forces himself not to think about it, about anything. as long as he’s waiting on scholarship fees and the ability to be free, he has no time for anything else. 

\----

they exchange looks at random parties, at the bonfire and harry is biting the inside of his cheeks until he bleeds. 

expiration dates are not something he can handle currently and louis always smells of ash and the sea. too many smiles flitting on his face, too much to keep up with harry reasons. 

it happens by accident really, too much to drink, too much to think about. the kitchen is supposed to be empty at zayn’s and the back garden as well but he stumbles into a warm body, murmurs “oops,sorry” is trying to maneuver away when he gets a “hi” back. 

he writes in his head for days after that.

\-----

the grass is too green and the rain won’t stop, everyone's getting drunk and talking about a- level results, harry is too anxious for this vein of conversation and chews his lips before walking out. it’s pouring but he likes the rain and distraction has been his one aim in all his life so it’s okay. he sticks headphones in,eyes closed, getting drenched fully clothed and shivers away, doesn’t notice the boy staring at him with a sad smile on his face. 

\----

the hours are long at work and there’s definitely flour in his hair but a smile on his face, warmth is never taken for granted in harry's life nowadays. he makes batter for a multitude of cakes, smells like cookies at the end of the day and thinks “hey maybe i can (don't need) to romanticise this phase.” (he’s wrong.)

the first time they talk to each other is actually really funny. louis’ dog is somehow lost and the world is trying to bury itself alive, thunder and lashing rain and wind that makes harry feel like he’s going to fly away. he gets a text from zayn about possibly helping find the doggo and it’s not like he’s doing anything else with his day so agreeing seems safe. niall is partnered with liam and zayn has to leave early so that just leaves harry and louis as a team. 

it’s strange but silence is comfortable as weird as it seems. louis jumps into puddles as they walk empty streets and harry fiddles with his car keys. 

jangle, jangle,splash,splash. overanalyse every flick of movement real fast.

it’s the beginning of something. harry hates it.


End file.
